


To Date a Female Boss

by itsab



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexuality, F/F, Female Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsab/pseuds/itsab
Summary: Natasha was a powerful woman. One who spit in the face of danger. She was the epitome of a female boss; a woman who owns her body, mind and spirit. She was successfully managing to be every female’s hero, body goals, and sometimes – crush.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Reader
Kudos: 63





	To Date a Female Boss

Natasha was a powerful woman. One who spit in the face of danger. She was the epitome of a female boss; a woman who owns her body, mind and spirit. She was successfully managing to be every female’s hero, body goals, and sometimes – crush.

She was your crush.

Whilst you’d always known that you’d found women attractive, both sexually and physically they appealed to you, you’d never dated one. Most of your dates, and sexual dalliances, were with men. Your preferences being not important when you liked someone. If you liked someone, you dated them, end of the story. Their gender wasn’t what you were dating, after all, you were dating the person.

In a small town, like the one you’d grown up in, those who weren’t hetero-normative were often outcast. Hence why you’d dated men, previously. But moving to New York meant you had millions of people to potentially date, of any gender. Unfortunately, you’d joined SHIELD, and whilst there were female workers, most of them were spies, or agents; and you just worked security, with hundreds of men. You’d dated within SHIELD once or twice, but as the only contact you’d had was with men, you’d dated men exclusively – there wasn’t much time or allowance for out-of-work experiences, the job was full on.

You’d worked with SHIELD for years in security, before being promoted to deep-cover agent, in Russia. You’d had many run-ins with the Winter Soldier at this time (he ended up being Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes, friend of Captain America). When it was discovered that the now re-formed Winter Soldier was to live with the Avengers, and go on missions with them, you’d been moved to live on site – in case you were needed to subdue Bucky, or help out the team.

It didn’t make sense why you had to do this job, but both you and Bucky assumed it was because you were an interchangeable being, and he wasn’t fully trusted by SHIELD. You both had nightmares after that discovery, but that was after sharing dozens of drinks together.

On your first day at the Avengers facility you’d been ordered to report to the training room by ‘Black Widow’, for a full skills assessment. After a lot of sweating, hits and grunts, you’d pinned the beautiful redhead to the mat, earning her nod of approval, as well as the sensation of arousal stirring in your body. Later that night, during a discussion over whiskey with a recovering head-case, Bucky informed you that your arousal meant you were probably crushing on the talented agent.

This made life significantly more awkward for you.

Many who knew and worked with you, knew of your bisexuality; it wasn’t exactly a secret. Getting the same information about Natasha was impossible. Was she straight? A lesbian? Did she enjoy the company of both men and women? Neither? No-one knew for sure. She’d had to seduce many people in her life, and sleep with some too, but these actions didn’t preclude to her sexuality, after all that was literally just her business.

Trying to find out if she even liked women, in general, was hard. Eventually you just asked.

“Sometimes.”

Her vague answer was annoying and not at all helpful. Despite that, you’d nodded, and the two of you had continued to run on the treadmills you were standing on. Taking a deep breath, you turned to face her, still jogging, ready to ask her out. You could be a female boss too.

“Would you like to go on a date with me?”

Her hair bobbed as she nodded, “Sure, we can get dinner tonight. Meet me by the elevator at seven.” Natasha’s abruptness was often refreshing, but it still didn’t calm the nervous excitement you felt at the prospect of a date with her.

At six fifty-six you strolled, as casually as you could, to the elevator. You were clad in your LBD, which was both comfortable, and made you look amazing. When you got to the elevator, Natasha was already there, in a gorgeous red dress, that made your mouth dry and your heart race. “Hey, you ready?”

It went well. Really well, in fact.

“Want to stay in next time?” Natasha initiated the conversation about having more than one date – which was very good sign. “We can watch movies in my room, all those cheesy ones you said you like, if you want.” You’d both been walking towards her room, doing so almost unconsciously. “You know, I was beginning to think that you’d never ask me out.”

“Y-You knew I liked you, then?” You were stood at her door, feeling a bit awkward that she’d known the entire time.

“You have a tell, sweetie.” She was a master of interrogation, you really should have realised she could tell more about you, than you knew yourself. “Besides, you staring at me when we work out is kind of a turn on,” Natasha watched as you reddened, a sly smirk on her face, “As is that.”

“I’m gonna go now.”

“Wait.” Natasha lightly grabbed your arm, and while instinct told you to use her momentum against her, thus flipping her, you held still. “I had a good time tonight, Y/N.” Suddenly it was like time was moving slowly, as she leaned towards you. Ever so softly, she kissed you. Her red-painted lips touched your own, and it was brilliant. Amazing. Incredible. The lips were supple as they moved against your own, coaxing your pliant lips to part, which allowed her access to your mouth.

All too soon she pulled away.

Natasha smiled at you, taking in the way you slowly opened your eye lids, and the way your lips had swollen slightly, then she whispered goodnight before she was out of view. For a moment you stood there, making sure your faculties came back, before you started to walk down the hallway, passing a smirking Bucky on the way.

Vaguely, you wondered if Natasha would look good in a white. Although, really, a cream wedding gown would work just as well.


End file.
